Children of the Guardians
by Owllover123
Summary: This is my first story so go easy on me. This is based off of ROTG years after the movie. Basically it's the Guardians children and Jack Frost's daughter is hiding something. I don't own anything! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Children of the guardians **

It's been years since the guardians defeated pitch and Jamie's all grown up now. He still believes in the guardians of course but now he has kids and he's married so the guardians have no reason to see him anymore. But now they were married two they all had children who someday would take their place as the new guardians but they were still way too young to take on that responsibility. Even pitch had a daughter. Her name was twilight he made her out of his black nightmare dust. No one thought the boogeyman could love till Twilight came along. He loved her more than anything. She had long black hair that went to her elbows and night blue eyes and pale skin she always wore a black dress that went past her knees and knee high white socks and black buckle shoes. Santa had a son. His name was Eric. Eric had short blonde hair and blue eyes he always wore a red shirt and red Shorts and black boots. Eric loved to build toys and mess with the Elves and prank the yeti's with his friends. The sandman had a daughter. Her name was Sandy. Sandy had golden hair that went to her feet and golden eyes she wore a golden dress that went past her knees and she wore white ankle high socks and golden sneakers. She has the same powers as her father. The Easter bunny had 5 bunnies. He had two girls and three boys. Their names were Ester, Hope, Cameron, Elliott, and Christopher. Ester has pink fur, hope has purple fur, Cameron has yellow fur, Elliot has green fur, and Christopher had orange fur. They all had green eyes and loved to hop all over the den and play with the eggs all of the time. Jack Frost and The Tooth Fairy got married and had two children. A son and a daughter. Their names are James and Krista. James has short brown hair and brown eyes and always wore a brown shirt and brown pants and a brown cloak around his shoulders. He is always hanging out with Eric and pulling pranks on the Yeti's. Krista had brown hair like her brother that went a little past her shoulders and brown eyes also like her brother and she always wore a pink long sleeve shirt and and blue jeans and black boots that went up to her knees. She has the same powers as her dad. She is always freezing things by accident she's still learning how to control her powers. She has been disappearing lately and coming back like three hours later. One day Krista disappeared and tooth got worried. "Where is she? She's been gone almost five hours now. Jack where is she going that's so secret?" Tooth said staring out the door she usually comes in through. "Why are you so worried? I mean don't you trust her?" Jack said laughing. "Of coarse I do. I'm just worried she's going to get hurt." Tooth said looking lout the door just waiting for Krista to come home. "I'm sure she's fine your just overreacting." Jack said trying to pull tooth away from the door. "But she disappears all the time and she's only 11 Jack." "I know I know. Everything will be fine."

On Krista's side.

"Oh my gosh I've got to get home I've been gone for five hours." Krista said standing up and getting ready to leave. "Yeah I gotta go home two or else my dad will get very worried." Twilight said getting ready to leave two. "I'm really surprised we're friends. You know since our dads hate each other so much." Krista said. "I know right. It's too bad we have to meet in secrecy and then lie to our parents." Twilight said. "Alright I've really got to go but I'll see you tomorrow. Right?" Krista said trying to remember if she could meet Twilight tomorrow. "Sorry I can't I have to go somewhere with my dad." Twilight said thinking about it. "Okay. Umm... Day after tomorrow." Krista said. "Sure." Twilight said. "Alright I'll see you day after tomorrow." Krista said hugging Twilight then leaving. "Bye." They said to each other then they went home.

On Twilight's side.

She went home and when she came in her dad had a worried look on his face. "Where have you been?" He asked with a sigh of relief. "Oh just hanging out you know with a friend." Twilight said trying not to make eye contact. "Which friend?" "Oh just one of them. We played pranks on the guardians kids." Twilight said thinking back to Krista.

Back at Krista's house.

She got home really quick by flying using the wind. When she came in through the door her mom ran to her freaked out. "Where have you been?! I'm okay with three hours but not five! Where do you keep going?!" Tooth yelled. "Sorry I've been hanging out a friend. Then we got pranked by some girl." Krista said thinking back to twilight. "Okay. Do you know who pranked you?" Tooth said. "No. She ran off too quickly for us to see who it was all we saw was black hair then it disappeared." Krista said worried her mom wouldn't believe her. "Okay." Her mom said. Krista went to her room to get out of the conversation. Suddenly the door shut before she had a chance to shut it herself. "James! Get out of my room! I'm doing stuff! Come back another time!" Krista yelled trying to push her 16 year old brother out of her room. "Krista. You've been disappearing a lot lately and mom is getting worried so can you tell me where your going so I know what I need to cover up for?" James asked sitting in one of her chairs. "No." Krista said crossing her arms. "Why not?" Jams asked standing up. "Because what I'm doing is very bad. If mom and Dad found out they would abandon me. And if you knew you would tell mom and dad." Krista said protecting her secret. "I promise I won't tell anyone not even Eric." James said hoping his little sister would just tell him. Krista took a deep breath. "Okay. I've been going to an old abandoned clubhouse and meeting Twilight everyday." Krista whispered. "What?" James sat down and rubbed his hands through his hair. "For how long?" He asked. "Six months." She said quietly. "How did it happen?" "Well,..."


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback seven months ago.

"You can't be friends with her come on let's go home. Never talk to her." Pitch said to Twilight grabbing her hand and pulling her away. "I'm sorry your not allowed to play with her she is evil." Jack said grabbing Krista's hand and pulling her away. The two girls looked at each other sad while their fathers pulled them in the opposite direction. Before their parents had pulled them away however they decided to meet in a abandoned clubhouse. So they told their parents they were going for a walk then that met at the clubhouse and became great friends and decided to meet there ever since.

Flashback ends.

"Wow." James said staring into space. "Yeah." Krista said staring into space the same way her brother was. Then they heard a knock at the door. It was their dad. "Hey guys. I talked with the guardians you know my "work" friends I guess you would call them. Anyway they said something is going to happen and that they were going to need all the guardians and the children so that means you guys two." Jack said nervously. "Well, what happening?" James asked. "We have to fight Pitch and his daughter Twilight. I don't want to do it but we have to protect the children of the world. We don't want to hurt Twilight even if she is evil. She's only a child besides she is what's keeping Pitch from releasing his nightmares all over the world." Jack said. Krista's eyes bugged out of her head. "Well, maybe we could reason with Pitch and Twilight so no one gets hurt?" James said trying to save his sister from fighting her best friend. "I wish. But sadly their evil they'll always be that way." Jack got lost in thought. "So because of this tomorrow you guys have to start training with your other friends. To learn how to be Guardians." Jack then went in the other room to talk to Tooth. James shut the door. Krista was basically hyperventilating. "What do we do? I can't fight my best friend. It would be so much easier if mom and dad just knew. Because then they wouldn't make me fight her instead they'd think I was evil and they'd probably fight me." Krista said worried about her friends fate. "I mean remember what just the guardians did to pitch. Now it's everyone not just the guardians now its them and their children they could kill her." Krista worried for what might happen to her friend now that she had to fight her. "I know just say you refuse to fight." James said. "No. Then mom and dad would know something was up. I'm meeting Twilight again we'll discuss it then." She said keeping her voice down so her parents couldn't hear them. "Okay." James said smiling. "Well we better go eat dinner then get to bed we're going to need all our rest for training tomorrow." Then they left the room ate dinner then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day.

Everyone woke up excited and scared for the day. everyone except the bunnies had to wear coats. When they arrived they all were happy to see eachother cause they hadnt seen each other in a long week. Then the children went with santa to train. "Come,come. Follow me." Santa said walking to the training rooms. "Krista. this is your training room." Santa said turning to another room. "You mean i am training alone?" Krista asked. "Yep time to train bye." Santa said shoving Krista in and shutting the door. Krista stood there for a moment trying to process what just happened. She decided to try out some powers. She threw her hands in front of her then in 10 seconds a Icy chair appeared and she stared at her shaking hands. North came in to check in on her and was shocked to see a chair. "You know not even your father could do that." North said impressed. "I know. I didn't even know I could do that." She said still staring at her tiny shaking hands. "Do you know how to get rid of it?" North asked. "Maybe but not yet." She said wondering how she even made it. "I'm going to talk to your parents and tell them." He said heading to the door. "Okay." She said starting to make something else. She heard a lot of muffled talking then she heard a loud "what?!" And her dad ran into the room and saw her building a icy table and he saw the chair. When she was done he smiled. "I can't even do that." He said looking at the icy furniture. "I know." She smiled looking very pleased with herself. "Do you know how to get rid of it?" Jack asked. "I think so." Then she reached out her hands and the icy furniture turned into snow and then it went back into her hands. "Wow." Jack said seeing those pieces of icy furniture just go in to her hand. "Now. You know all of your powers now right?" North asked. "Yeah." Krista said. "Well, then that means your done. Now you can wait outside for the others or just practice." North said. "I'll wait outside." Krista said smiling. She waited for an hour then her brother came out and sat next to her. Then 45 minutes went by and Eric came out. Then 20 went by and sandy came out. Then three hours went by and the bunnies came out all exhausted with a few cuts. "Those bunnies are not ready to get boomerangs yet." Santa said laughing. Soon it was time to go home. They all said their goodbyes and left. When everyone got home they were tired and worn out from the day so they just went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the clubhouse

Krista and Twilight were freaking out. "Now we have to fight?! We can't we're friends. Don't kill anybody." Krista said. "I don't want to but my dad said he wants you dead so your dad will be to depressed to fight." Twilight said. "If you killed me my dad would not be sad he would be angry and probably kill you." Krista said. "I know my dad is an idiot!" Twilight screamed. "What are we going to do?! I can't fight you. If I back out my parents will know something is up." Krista said pacing back and forth. "And if I back out my dad will know something is up." Twilight said. "I got it. We just avoid each other. No that won't work your dad might kill me himself. Or my brother I forgot he knows about us." Krista said. "Oh boy. We can just pretend to fight not actually hurt each other we'll just pretend that we got hurt." Twilight said. "But that might send our parents into a huge war. It could be a blood-bath." Krista said the two shuddered at it. "We just have to fight whatever happens happens. This could be the last day of one of us. This could be the end of our friendship." Twilight said. "Maybe we should tell them right in the middle maybe we can stop the fighting once and for all." Krista said. "What if my dad shoots you?" Twilight asked. "Keep an eye on your dad and if he shoots me shoot the arrow or what ever it is that he's using to shoot me." Krista said smiling. "Ok. You know we could get in huge trouble for this right?" Twilight asked. "Yep." Krista smiled. "Let's do it." Twilight said smiling.

A/N: I know short chapters but hang in there the battle will be a long chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)


End file.
